Over You
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Song Fic. Over You by Daughtry. Jacob…he showed me friendship. He was the life preserver thrown to me in a last ditch effort to pull me out of a raging sea. And I clung to it.


**Okay, so this is my first/second Twilight story….first for me, second because I'm co-writing one with my friend. (The link is on my profile - check it out please!!) **

**I feel kinda bad for this one…almost. Because I am I die hard Edward/Bella…but this song was just screaming "WRITE BELLA/JACOB!!" Sigh. I love Jacob, of course, but I think he would be much better of with someone else who is taken by a sexy vampire….like me!! :D **

**And just so you know…the bold and **_**italic **_**directly from New Moon, which I DO NOT OWN, just so we're clear. I don't own Jacob (sob), Bella, Edward (double sob) or any other vampire. **

**XXXX**

"_**Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying.**_

"_**You…don't….want me?"**_

I remembered the doctor from Phoenix…._**You can see it's a clean break. That's good. It will heal more easily, more quickly.**_

_**I tried to breath normally. **_

"_**Goodbye, Bella," he said in the same quiet, peaceful voice. **_

_**I tripped**_…._**and I stayed down. I rolled onto my side, so that I could breathe, and curled up on the we bracken. **_

_**A new moon. I shivered, though I wasn't cold.**_

_Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house.  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me._

The months passed. Months that I could barely remember in my own personal fog, the haze obstructing my vision. I remembered the normalcy. Wake-up, get dressed, go to school, come home, do homework, cook for Charlie, eat something that tasted like ash in my mouth, shower, go to bed, and avoid nightmares. It was like…it was like he _was _never here.

But he was….I knew that. My broken heart knew it, and the hole in my stomach. And though I tried to avoid all thoughts of…him, and his family, they would sneak up on me during the long, sleepless nights.

Out of all the memories…I never saw it coming. We were….happy. Until the week before he…left. There were all sorts of signs…

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago._

Finally Charlie became mad at my zombie act. I tried to think of ways to pacify him…I went to Port Angles with Jessica, but I knew he didn't really believe I was out of my fog. But really….I was more awake after that trip…after hearing his voice…

My plan that danger made me hear his voice in place, after finding the motorbikes, I went to La Push, knowing it would make Charlie happy at the same time.

I never expected I would get healed.

Jacob became….a Godsend…my personal sun….Around him my hole began to fill itself, slowly. I smiled and laughed again…it hadn't happened for so long….

_And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you._

When he first left…it was like he never existed, like he said. All I had were memories…and even those didn't seem real after all the months in my fog.

But after I found Jacob…things changed. My eyes were forced open, and the fog finally cleared, almost completely. The very thing that…Edward….wanted me to do by leaving me was moving on….to find that he wasn't the best thing for me - my safety and otherwise. When he first left, I never thought that would happen.

He was what was best for me, back then. I couldn't imagine anything else.

_  
You took a hammer to these walls,  
Dragged the memories down the hall,  
Packed your bags and walked away.  
There was nothing I could say.  
And when you slammed the front door shut,  
A lot of others opened up,  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me.  
___

The months passed by again. But not in a fog. The sun was finally shining on me, even in the overcast little town. Jacob…he showed me friendship. He was the life preserver thrown to me in a last ditch effort to pull me out of a raging sea. And I clung to it.

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you._

At first, I saw Jacob as a way to hear his voice, since he was fixing up the bikes. Then he was my best friend, and even though I knew that Jacob wanted more…there was no way I could give him that.

At the time, my heart still belonged to someone else.

It took many more months, and a little more heartache to see him differently. When my Jacob changed….I thought I had lost my heart again. But when I found out the real reason for his change…I felt relief. Especially after he said he wasn't the one killing all the hikers…but when we found out who it was, I was scared again.

Victoria.

But the pack….they were more powerful than her, something that still blew my mind. They caught her, as the they did Laurent, and killed her. Then it was relatively smooth sailing…. Comparative to my history.

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know_

When I graduated high school…I was lost. There was no way I could leave my friend to go to a University, as I knew I would just sink right back into my fog…so I stayed in Forks, at the community college.

It was during the summer that something…changed.

I found myself…staring at Jacob for long periods of time, not saying anything. Blushing and grinning at the mere thought of him. I had only truly felt this about one person…and he was gone.

How could I trust my heart with someone again?

But I did…

Jacob and I changed our relationship from friendship to…something more. And it took me longer than normal to admit…but I loved him….

More than anyone, or anything….ever.

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
Well I'm putting my heart back together,_

Jacob proposed to me the summer after he graduated high school. I just finished my sophomore year in college. It was still early by my standards…but I couldn't say no.

Renee and Charlie weren't as hesitant as I thought they would be. I think Charlie was happy that I had moved on, he had been every since Jacob and I became friends. And Renee…she knew by my eyes that I loved him.

When it was time for the invitations to be sent out…I took the plunge and sent out some to the Cullens, after finding the correct address on the internet. I hoped that they would come…I think that seeing them…_all _of them, would be the last step to healing that Jacob had done all by himself.

The day came. I was my room, looking at myself in my white dress. It was simple white, with a little of lace and sleeveless. It also included shoes I wouldn't trip in: ballet flats. Renee was looking around me, laughing at the sight of the flats, but said it was a good idea.

There was a knock at the door and Renee went over to get it. I continued to look at myself, completely unaware that I could actually look this good. Then there was a squeak and I was hugged in an instant.

It was Alice.

"Alice!" I exclaimed, finally catching my breath. "You're here!"

"Of course," she said softly. "We couldn't miss it."

"You look beautiful," said another soft voice from the door. It was Rosalie. I blinked dumbly. Did she just say I was beautiful. She nodded, sensing my disbelief. I guess that distance does make the heart grow fonder.

Esme was there too, hugging me. Renee was surprised at how many people there were in my room, because after Esme came Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle. They all looked the same too me, but I can tell they put some make up on in hopes to look older for Charlie and the other people of Forks.

I introduced them all to Renee, and vice versa. It was then that a cough was heard at the door. I turned and gasped softly, but still expecting it would happen.

Edward.

We stared at each other for a long moment, everyone else in the room awkwardly watching. Then I smiled.

"I'm glad you came, Edward," I said softly, truly meaning it. I walked over and hugged him gently, then kissing his cheek. Edward seemed stunned.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "You don't know what this means to me…" I sighed. "I'm glad you're here…because there was no way I could go through with today if I could see you and know that I really am ready…"

"Ready?" he echoed, his voice just as smooth as it was years ago.

"Ready to move on," I said simply. "I will always love you, Edward," I said seriously. "After all we went through, there is no way I couldn't…but you leaving showed me that I could love others with even more heart than I did you." Edward touched my cheek. "It hurt, you leaving, but it showed me so much…it allowed me to find Jacob. You'll always be my first love…but he'll be my second, and last."

I grinned at him, and he hugged me again. After the reunion, everyone made it downstairs and too the cars that lead to local church. I watched as the Cullens entered, then Renee as well. Charlie walked over to me. "We're up to bat, Bells," he said, taking me arm in his. Then he walked me down the isle.

The entire way I couldn't keep my eyes off Jacob.

We held hands as the vows and such were said. He said "I do" with so much pride, it came off him in waves. When I was asked the same question, I stole a quick glance at Edward. He was sitting there, his face happy, but sad. And I knew my answer.

"I do. Forever."

_'Cause I got over you.  
Well I got over you.  
I got over you.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you._

**XXXX**

**:D So there we are. Complete! And yeah, that's more or less one of the "Breaking Dawn Quotes of the Day" that Charlie says. I couldn't resist, since that's how I think it's going to happen in Breaking Dawn….**

**So please, review and give me some feed back!**


End file.
